monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dendastroth
Dendastroth are relentless Snake Wyverns that can be fought late in Low Rank and on-wards. Physiology Large, white Snake Wyverns with black stripes that inhabit areas of high-altitudes where it can easily obtain its primary source of self-defense, electricity which it can combine with the creation of massive winds. Their slender and smooth bodies stop themselves from falling to their own electrocution. The grey, shiny spikes on their backs are natural lightning rods: increasing chances of getting hit by lightning during thunderstorms. They cannot dig into thick ground but they can slither and travel at almost literal lightning speeds. They have juveniles called Dendroth. Behavior The Dendastroth often migrate to various high-altitude locations where thunderstorms are more frequently occurring which makes the Highlands and the Gorge a big hotspot. They aren't very territorial due to their migratory nature and usually tend to avoid provocating other monsters unless ravenous or defensive but when provoked, they're completely merciless to their opponent. They are usually very protective of their Dendroth and won't hesitate to attack whatever attempts to hunt after them. Ecology Habitat Range Inhabits areas of high altitudes and often where storms are commonplace to occur which makes the Highlands and the Gorge big hotspots for Dendastroth encounters. Ecological Niche Extremely high in the food chain. Can prey on monsters as small as Erupe to monsters as large as a Malfestio. Pariapuria on some occasions is also a target. They however still have to match against monsters such as Rathalos, Najarala, Dyuragaua, Rajang, Deviljho and Kuroshen. They tend to not provoke Gurenzeburu due to their diet but Berukyurosu and Kuarusepusu are both arch-rivals for the Dendastroth due to their sharing's of habitat range and biological aspects. Both also tend to prey on Dendroth often. They however very often avoid Himaciha as the titan is too strong for the Snake Wyvern to tackle. Biological Adaptations Their backs are lined with spines with lightning rod properties that allow it to get struck by lightning easily when a storm occurs to fuel its electrical prowess. Its slender build and smooth, scaly skin disables it from getting electrocuted. They additionally can move at lightning speeds when fully charged. Explanation Dendastroth has a backstory on why its titled 'The Archnemesis'. Dendastroth was first discovered when 4 hunters set out to hunt down an invasive Vespoid Queen in the Highlands. When the hunters arrived, the entire nest of Vespoids including the Queen was dead. An electrical disturbance was felt. The hunters confused, they decided to turn back: only to see a shadow of a large snake-like creature that then instantly shot a massive bolt of electricity: injuring one of the hunters. The other three attempted to tackle the unknown Snake Wyvern. The constant changing weather of the Highlands took its toll. Once lightning started striking: masses of it struck the snake wyvern: injuring another hunter. It then coiled around itself and started forming a twister. The hunters attempted to run back to not get caught in it but the twister grew bigger and bigger until masses of lightning struck the twister: turning the twister into an enormous beam of lightning. Three hunters got evaporated. The last one who survived ran away to report in the tragedy and urgency. This then started a cycle of hunters preparing and facing to go toe to toe against Dendastroth: the vast majority of them fail: some even lose their lives. Ever since Dendastroth's discovery: it has had the highest number of recorded fatalities of hunters compared to all other non elder dragon-level monsters. The guild decided to coin Dendastroth as 'The Archnemesis'. To those who do slay or capture a Dendastroth, they get rewarded a Hunters Approval which is an approval that contains the praising messages of the families of hunters who were killed by a Dendastroth alongside the praising messages of hunters who attempted to take on Dendastroth but failed. Equipment Carves Rewards In-Game Description Abilities Dendastroth is very speed based with many attacks it can dish out extremely quickly. It can enter a Charge Mode if struck by lightning 5 times, where its attacks are 50% faster and deals 35% more damage alongside adds the attribute of Thunderblight to various melee attacks that didn't have the attribute prior. Attacks Bite: It will rear its head upwards and then bite in front of it, then left and right. Curling Bite: It will turn sideways to bite and slither in a circle at extreme speeds and then end off with a tail whack. Headbutt: It will instantly headbutt hunters that are in front if it. Tail Smack: Turns its head around and then smacks its tail in the direction it was facing prior. Wind Smack: Does the Tail Smack attack but unveils gushes of wind. Inflicts Windblight. (Charge Mode Only) Slither Charge: It rears its head upwards and then downwards slither at extreme speeds in a straight line as an attempt to hit hunters. Triple Slither Charge: Same attack as the Slither Charge but instantly turns around to a hunters position to slither charge again and then again. Voltage Slither Charge: Same attack but forms an electrical aura that Inflicts Thunderblight to those on the side of the charge radius. Its charge is also double the speed. (Charge Mode Only) Teleport Slither Charge: When doing a Slither Charge it will leap upwards and then a flash of light would occur that can Inflict Stun if not blocked or evaded. It hits elsewhere at a hunters position with extreme speeds. (Charge Mode Only) Hipcheck: It will rear its side to a hunters position and then hipcheck. Surge Hipcheck: Same as the Hipcheck attack but unleashes electric bolts straight across the area. (Charge Mode Only) Leap: It will leap upwards and then launch itself at a hunters position. Surge Leap: Same as the Leap attack but unleashes an electric shockwave on impact. (Charge Mode Only) Teleport Leap: Same as the Leap attack but unleashes bright flash of light that inflicts Stun mid-air and then hits elsewhere at a hunters position at extreme speeds. (Charge Mode Only) Bolt Shootout: It will launch a large electric bolt from its mouth. Inflicts Thunderblight. Homing Bolt Shootout: It will prepare itself longer and then launch an electric bolt that homes in on the nearest hunter. Inflicts Thunderblight. Triple Bolt Shootout: It will launch 3 electric bolts from its mouth. Inflicts Thunderblight. Voltage Tail Sting: It will launch electric bolts from its tail that hit any direction in front of it randomly. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Super Voltage Tail Sting: Same as the Voltage Tail Sting but the size radius is doubled. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis (Charge Mode Only) Wind Shootout: It will launch huge gusts of wind from its mouth. Inflicts Windblight. Tail Slam: It will rear its tail upwards and then slam it to the ground Wind Slam: It will do a Tail Slam that sends out masses of wind gust. Inflicts Stun. Storm Slam: Similar to the Wind Slam attack but the wind gust is combined with masses of wind electricity and hits a larger radius. Inflicts Windblight and Thunderblight. Slither Beam: It will slither in place in a 360 degrees angle to shoot a large beam of electricity that hits wherever it aims. Voltage Beam: It does a beam attack that swipes 180 degrees: shooting electricity. Inflicts Thunderblight. Rod Shakedown: It can shake its body around which unleashes spikes everywhere that eventually explode into bolts of electricity in a medium radius. (Charge Mode Only) Light Flash: It will start to flash and glimmer from the inside until eventually releasing a flash from itself that stuns nearby hunters. Cyclone Spawn: It will slither within its position and then unleash a large Cyclone that travels around the map for 30 seconds. Inflicts Windblight and tosses hunters high in the air when hit. Electric Cyclone Shootout: Summons a Cyclone but then shoots out lightning bolts from its tail at it which then covers the Cyclone in electricity. The Cyclone travels across the map 50% faster and Inflicts Thunderblight an Windblight at hunters at. (Charge Mode Only). High Altitude Shootout: It will climb on ledges that are in the area and it will aim and shoot electric balls at hunters from a distance. Inflicts Thunderblight. High Altitude Voltage Surge: It will climb on ledges that are in the area and unleash multitudes of electricity. Inflicts Thunderblight and Paralysis. Evaporation Cyclone: It will summon a Cyclone but then get inside of it and start slithering in position, this makes the Cyclone stay in place but its size starts grow until it eventually covers 2/3 of the map and then Dendastroth will unveil its lightning rod-esque spikes which then unleashes a barrage of lightning during a storm. The Cyclone then turns into a massive bright strike of lightning that instantly evaporates hunters with in its radius (OHKO attack: can only survive with the Guts skill or 20+ Thunder Resistance). If out of the radius, the bright flash will Inflict Stun on hunters that don't block or evade the flash. (Charge Mode Only and can only do this attack in the Highlands, Gorge, Great Forest Peaks and Ruined Ridge). Theme Quests Low Rank (Village) The Urgent for ★★★★ star quests: Unlocks ★★★★★ star quests. Notes * Has aspects of black mambas, electric eels and coral snakes. * Shares some conceptuality with Kuarusepusu and Lightning Rods. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern